EL REY OSCURO
by supremehunter
Summary: La batalla contra tártaros había acabado, y el gremio decidió seguir unido, sin embargo, Natsu apenas aparece por allí y eso preocupa a sus amigos, ¿Qué le pasará al peli rosa? Contenido Hentai bondage and brutality. Evil Natsu X Harem
1. Capítulo 1: Mi mascota Erza

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, más centrada en contenido sexuales que en acción, espero que lo disfruten, no sin antes decir que este fic no pretende ofender a nadie debido a la dureza de su contenido, y sin más que decir a leer.**

 **EL REY OSCURO**

 **La batalla contra tártaros había acabado, y el gremio decidió seguir unido, sin embargo, Natsu apenas aparece por allí y eso preocupa a sus amigos, ¿Qué le pasará al peli rosa? Contenido Hentai bondage and brutality. Evil Natsu X Harem**

 **Capítulo 1: Mi mascota Erza**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio más fuerte del reino de Fiore, Fairy Tail, donde todos celebraban la derrota del gremio oscuro más fuerte al que se han enfrentado, Tártaros, a la vez que convencieron a su maestro de no deshacer el gremio

Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba y preocupaba a muchos del gremio, y eso era la ausencia del dragon slayer de fuego; Natsu Dragneel, ya que habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Igneel, y aunque era un golpe duro para el peli rosa, muchos esperaban que con su carácter y forma de ser, estuviera sonriendo como el solía haciendo, pero parece que seguía afectado

Por las puertas del gremio, entró el fiel compañero del peli rosa en solitario, de nombre Happy, un gato azul, un poco rellenito y con alas con un semblante triste hacia la barra donde estaban Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy y Charle junto a Mira que atendía la barra y fue la primera en ver y notificar la entrada del felino

 **Lucy:** ¿Happy? ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupada la rubia

 **Happy:** No, Natsu sigue sin salir de casa, está todo el día sentado en una silla y solo come lo justo- dijo preocupado y a punto de llorar, provocando que la maga de las armaduras se levantara de su asiento con una mirada de determinación

 **Erza:** Voy a hablar con él, ya es hora de que salga de ese agujero- dijo dirigiéndose a casa del peli rosa bajo la mirada de sus amigos

 **Gray:** Lo más probable es que lo linche a golpes- dijo el stripper sin su camiseta sintiendo algo de compasión por su rival

 **Lucy:** Seguramente- dijo con algunas gotas estilo anime en su cabeza, esperando que la peli roja no se pasara mucho con el

Erza estaba ya a unos metros de su cabaña cuando pudo ver la casa un poco abierta, lo cual extraño a la peli roja un poco ya que él no solía dejarla así, pero no le dio mucha importancia y decidió entrar esperando al peli rosa con cara de pocos amigos

Cuando entró en la casa, en vez del cálido ambiente que solía tener, había un entorno oscuro y siniestro, con un color que parecía gris oscuro y con zonas donde apenas se veía por lo oscuro que estaba

La peli roja estaba incómoda, no le gustaba como pintaba la casa y cuanto más tiempo estaba en ella, más nerviosa se ponía y estaba por llamar al Slayer de no ser porque lo vio en el centro de la sala sentado en una silla, aparentemente deprimido dándole la espalda a la peli roja y mirando al suelo, siendo su rostro tapado por el flequillo

 **Natsu:** Sabía que vendrías…- dijo antes de que la peli roja le pusiera su mano en el hombro-… la verdad, estaba preocupado, pensé que tendría que ir yo pero ahora todo será más fácil…- dijo en un tono tétrico extrañando a la peli roja

 **Erza:** ¿De qué hablas Natsu? Venga, levántate y vallamos al gremio, todos están preocupados- dijo en un tono serio pero extrañada por la conducta del peli rosa

Entonces el Slayer se levantó de su aliento levantando su cuerpo lentamente, pero sin mirar a la maga de clase S, mientras parecía que el lugar se volvía más siniestro

 **Natsu:** ¿Quieres saber de qué hablo?- dijo en un tono siniestro que estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a la peli roja- al principio no lo entendía, Igneel me lo explico de pequeño antes de irse, pero no lo entendí muy bien- dijo riendo levemente- pero con los años y cuando active el dragon forcé en tártaros lo entendí- dijo en un tono demasiado siniestro

 **Erza:** Natsu esto no tiene gracia- dijo muy nerviosa la peli roja provocando un silencio de varios segundos

 **Natsu:¡ ¿Y QUIEN HA DICHO QUE LA TENGA?!-** Dijo con una voz muy grave y profunda a la vez que giró violentamente su cabeza mostrando unos ojos blancos como la nieve rodeados de negro mientras sangraban, a la vez que unos dientes carnívoros desproporcionados aparecieron en su boca sangrante, sorprendiendo a la peli roja, que fue agarrada por el cuello por el peli rosa de forma tan fuerte que le costaba respirar

La peli roja estaba asustada, confusa, no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿qué le pasaba a Natsu? ¿Y por qué todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro? ¿Y que era ese pitido infernal?

 **Natsu: ¡ESTOY HARTO ERZA, PERO MUY HARTO! ¡HARTO DE VER TU HERMOSA SONRISA! ¡ HARTO DE NO ME MIRES COMO UN HOMBRE! ¡ HARTO DE NO PODER POSEER TU HERMOSO CUERPO! ¡ HARTO DE QUE ESE AMOR QUE LE DAS AL CABRÓN DE JELLAL NO SEA MÍO! ¡ ESTOY HARTO DE NO PODER POSEERTE Y HACERTE MÍA!-** Gritó con una voz infernal a la aterrada peli roja para posteriormente acercarla a él mientras ese aterrador pitido desaparecía, quedando el lugar en silencio- **Pero eso…-** dijo susurrándole al oído- **Termina ahora-** Dijo con una voz propia del mismísimo Satan

 **(Advertencia de violencia extrema y sexo bestial)**

El peli rosa dejó caer a la aterrada peli roja al suelo, la cual miraba con miedo al peli rosa y más con esa sonrisa tan macabra e infernal que casi llegaba a los ojos

Erza nunca esperaba encontrarse en ese estado desde que fue esclavizada en la torre del cielo, solo que con la diferencia de que esto era mucho peor, eso que tenía en frente no era su amigo de la infancia, era un demonio que la estaba cazando

Se sentía aterrada, indefensa, sola, y lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida

La peli roja intentó escapar arrastrándose al no sentir fuerza en las piernas, pero el demonio la agarró por las piernas y la arrastró hasta donde él estaba, para posteriormente arrancarle la armadura y la ropa, dejando completamente desnuda a la pelirroja

 **Erza:** ¡NOO, NATSU NO LO HAGAS!- Dijo resistiéndose como podía del despiadado diablo, pero este simplemente sonreía como si fuera un juego para él

 **Natsu:** **De modo que quieres jugar ¿Eh?** \- dijo para posteriormente cogerla del cuello nuevamente, y darle un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que la peli roja se le pusiera la mirada nublosa y escupiera un chorrón de sangre

La peli roja se levantaba adolorida del suelo tocándose el lugar del golpe mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el peli rosa, pero en vez de mostrar ira, mostraba pánico, el peli rosa se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, ¿pero que decía? Se volvió monstruosamente fuerte, ahora mismo podría usar al maestro y a Gilrdats como sacos de patatas

Y ella lo sabía, bastó ese único golpe para saberlo, el dolor era casi insoportable, mucho peor que la tortura de Kyoka, pero lo peor era ver esa sonrisa sacada de lo más profundo del infierno

El peli rosa volvió a golpear a la peli roja, esta vez, con una patada en el golpe que la hizo escupir sangre, gritando de dolor y retorciéndose en el suelo como un gusano, pero la cosa no acabo ahí

El peli rosa la agarró por los pelos, provocándole un dolor insoportable a la peli roja, pensando que le iba a arrancar la cabeza, para posteriormente recibir varios guantazos en su cara que se puso roja como su pelo

Cuando el peli rosa termino de abofetearla, esta tenía la cara roja con moretones en los ojos mientras no dejaba de llorar aterrada al ver a quien antes era el peli rosa convertido en un monstruo infernal

 **Natsu:** **Esto es lo que pasa** **por haberme discutido-** dijo con una sonrisa sádica- **a partir de ahora me perteneces solo a mí Erza, pero veo que te voy a tener que dar otro castigo…-** dijo seriamente…- **Permanente-** … para después sonreír como un psicópata

Del brazo derecho del peli rosa, salieron violentamente y expulsando mucha sangre unos tentáculos rojos como la misma sangre, que al parecer el peli rosa no sentía ningún dolor, y eso aterró aún más a la peli roja

Los tentáculos entonces se lanzaron a por la peli roja, la cual intento librarse inútilmente de ellos, hasta que estos atraparon sus manos y pies

Entonces los tentáculos movieron los brazos de la peli roja a su espalda, mientras más tentáculos se subían a su torso, y como si de cuerdas se tratasen, ataron a la peli roja de forma que sus brazos quedasen inútiles, mientras sus piernas se ataban por separado, poniéndola en una postura de rana con la piernas abiertas, pero incapaz de andar, para finalmente, un último tentáculo se enrollase por su cuello adoptando la forma de un collar con una cuerda que acabo en la mano del peli rosa

 **Erza:** Natsu, no, por favor MMMMMPPHH- Dijo incapaz de acabar su frase, ya que el tentáculo de su cuello se extendió hasta su boca, creando una mordaza parecida a la de látex con un pequeño agujero en el centro

 **Natsu: Este es tu castigo Erza, a partir de ahora no podrás volver a hablar, a menos que yo quiera claro-** dijo sonriente mientras los tentáculos de las piernas desaparecían, a la vez que el peli rosa la levanto del suelo y la abrazaba- **pero no te preocupes-** dijo agarrándole el culo- **pronto te acostumbrarás-** dijo sádicamente mientras la cogía por la correa y tiraba de ella hacia las escaleras- **Vamos arriba-** Dijo un poco amable mientras la peli roja seguía a su amo sumisamente, por algún motivo que ella no comprendía no quería escapar de ella, a aparte de que tenía demasiado miedo como para intentarlo

En el cuarto de arriba, más precisamente en la cama del peli rosa, el peli rosa puso a la peli roja boca abajo en su cama para posteriormente agarrarle las nalgas con fuerza haciendo gemir a la peli roja

 **Natsu: Aquí vamos-** Dijo empezando a lamer la intimidad con una lengua larga que llegaba hasta los ovarios de la peli roja

 **Erza:** ¡ MMPPHH!- Gimió la peli roja sorprendida ante el acto del peli rosa, mientras intentaba en vano no correrse todavía

 **Natsu:** **Así me gusta Erza, aguantando hasta el final-** Dijo lascivamente el peli rosa mientras volvía a meter la lengua en el coño de la peli roja, haciendo que volviera a gemir y se pusiera más caliente

Al final, tras varios minutos de aguante, la peli roja no pudo más y tuvo un orgasmo, manchando la cama de líquido

 **Natsu:** **Mierda, luego tendré que limpiar, pero has estado muy bien-** dijo a la temblorosa peli roja, a la cual volteó mientras le ponía la enorme polla en su cara

El agujero de la mordaza se hizo más grande, lo que permitió introducir el pene en la boca de la peli roja, la cual empezó a chuparle la polla al peli rosa sin tiempo de que este reaccionara

 **Natsu: Eres muy ansiosa Erza, tendré que entrenarme más a fondo-** dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras la peli roja chupaba sin parar a la bestia del peli rosa

 **Erza:** "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué no puedo parar? Yo quería que Jellal fuera el primero"- pensó la peli roja con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le chupaba al peli rosa la polla sin parar hasta que al cabo de unos minutos se corrió en su boca, para fortuna de la peli roja que casi se ahoga con el semen, el cual se tuvo que tragar porque la mordaza volvió a cerrarse

 **Natsu: Sigues pensando que ese capullo te ama ¿verdad?, bueno, parece que tendré que mostrarte la verdad-** dijo mientras el peli rosa creaba una esfera de color sangre en su mano, mostrando al peli azul con su tatuaje en el ojo follándose a una mujer que ella no conocía, dejándola de piedra

 **¿?:** ¿Crees que esto está bien? ¿Crees haberlo superado?- dijo la chica desconocida de pelo marrón claro toda cachonda

 **Jellal:** Seguro, además para mí eres la única, Erza y yo solo somos amigos- dijo mientras la penetraba más profundo provocando que gimiera descontroladamente

La peli roja no se creía lo que veía, de no ser por la mordaza empezaría a gritar mientras no dejaba de llorar para posteriormente ser abrazado por el peli rosa que le daba un calor reconfortante

 **Natsu: Erza, ese imbécil no supo aprovechar su oportunidad-** dijo con un tono serio apegando aún más a la peli roja hacia él para posteriormente sonreír como un auténtico psicópata- **Pero no te preocupes, yo no soy tan estúpido como para no hacerlo-** dijo apretando las tetas de la peli roja, provocando que gimiera- **Porque a partir de ahora…-** dijo agachando a la peli roja con sus mano izquierda mientras con la derecha acercaba su pene a la intimidad de la peli roja- **Vas a ser mía-** dijo para posteriormente penetrarla, metiendo en su totalidad a la bestia de unos 30 cm de largo y de ancho como un paquete de galletas príncipe

 **Erza:** ¡MMMMMPPPHH!- gimió y gritó entre una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer salvajes que hizo que casi se desplomara en la cama mientras su cabeza se volvía loca, mientras la sangre salía de su coño, demostrando que era virgen

 **Natsu:** **Voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece cueste lo que cueste, y nadie podrá impedírmelo-** Dijo mientras le daba estocadas cada vez más fuertes y salvajes a la peli roja que estaba a punto de perder la cordura ante lo placentero que estaba siendo ser violada por el peli rosa

La peli roja gemía como loca mientras sentía como el peli rosa subía de nivel, agotando a la excitada peli roja que pensaba que su cuerpo iba a explotar

 **Erza:** "No puedo más, este pene es demasiado, no puedo contra él"- pensó la peli roja con la vista pérdida a punto de perder la cabeza cuando entonces el peli rosa descargó una enorme corrida comparable a las cataratas del Niagara

La peli roja ante semejante ataque no pudo más y calló rendida al suelo respirando agitadamente

El peli rosa entonces acercó el rostro de la peli roja al suyo mientras la mordaza se retiraba

 **Natsu: Dime, ¿qué eres Erza?-** dijo con una mirada penetrante y una leve sonrisa en su maligna cara

 **Erza:** Yo… yo soy la mascota exclusiva de mi querido amo Natsu-sama, de nadie más- dijo bastante excitada y con una sonrisa lasciva en su cara- por favor amo, deme más, necesito más- dijo jadeante y suplicando la peli roja

 **Natsu:** **Que así sea-** dijo mientras la peli roja volvía a ser amordazada por su amo, que con gusto le dio el placer que tanto deseaba la peli roja, lo que acabó con 3 horas del sexo más salvaje y bestial que uno se puede imaginar, y que el peli rosa se corriera a saber cuántas veces, aunque fueron muchas

Al final, la peli roja atada y amordazada cayó rendida mientras su amo la abrazaba agarrándole el culo y dándole besitos mimosos para relajarla, es más, juraría que incluso ronroneaba, y eso le encantaba de su querida mascota

 **Natsu: Esto no ha acabado, tengo muchas mascotas que domar, pero sobre todo, coger a ese capullo de Zeref y mostrarle el infierno-** susurró por lo bajo para no despertar a su querida mascota- Erza cariño, pronto tendrás más hermanitas con las que poder jugar- dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente mientras se echaba una leve siesta, ya que estaba seguro de que pronto tendría visita y no sería una gran idea no estar preparado para recibirlas…

 **Continuará**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis muchos reviews y me despido rápido ya que hay poco que comentar, solo que haré una nueva historia de Naruto que será un Harem . Y bueno hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: Lucy, mi sexy vaca lechera

**Que tal, mis queridos pajeros ¿habéis ensuciado mucho las pantallas de vuestros ordenadores? pues más vale limpiarlas, por que traigo la continuación, so guarros salidos, aunque para que miento, yo también lo soy jejeje, bueno, a leer que para eso estamos aquí**

 **Capítulo 2: Lucy, mi sexy vaca lechera**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que la peli roja fue en busca del Dragon slayer, extrañando a muchos en el gremio, ya que normalmente le tomaba unos minutos traerlo a rastras e inconsciente

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par, mostrando a un sonriente peli rosa junto a una igual de sonriente peli rosa, solo que más calmada

 **Natsu:** Yo mina, ¿Cómo estáis?- dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras los demás lo miraban alegres por como volvía a ser el peli rosa alegre de siempre, el cuál fue a sentarse junto a sus compañeros al lado de Lucy, mientras Erza se sentaba entre él y Gray

 **Gray:** Natsu, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo dudoso el felino ante la actitud de su padre adoptivo

 **Natsu:** Claro que sí, Erza y yo hemos estado hablando entre nosotros y logró conseguir que avanzara hacia el futuro, aunque sea un poco, pero se lo agradezco- dijo con sus típica sonrisa haciendo sonreír a su grupo

El gremio entonces empezó a tener una de sus típicas fiestas con peleas, mesas volando, gente volando, ya sabéis lo de siempre

Natsu, aún con hambre se dirigió hacia la barra donde la camarera Mirajane estaba sirviendo a los demás integrantes del gremio

El peli rosa se sentó llamando la atención de la albina que no tardó mucho en atenderle

 **Mira:** Hola Natsu, ¿quieres que te sirva de comer?- dijo con su sonrisa amable, sin notar la sonrisa que tenía el peli rosa mientras el flequillo tapaba sus ojos

 **Natsu:** Sí, pero hoy…. **Quiero algo más-** Dijo sonriendo a la albina con unos ojos blancos como un papel con un pequeño puntito en el centro

La albina se quedó congelada durante unos segundos ante esa mirada con terror, pero a la vez, con excitación, la cual se volvía cada vez más fuerte

El peli rosa sonrió mientras le susurraba algunas cosas a la peliblanca, las cuales eran inaudibles para todos menos para ella

Curiosamente, todo este acto duró solamente unos segundos

 **Mira:** Enseguida te lo traigo Natsu- dijo con su típica sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero el peli rosa sabía que su cometido sería cumplido

Al rato llegó la albina con una gran trozo de carne asada en llamas, provocando un babeo constante y estrellitas en los ojos del peli rosa, el cuál no tardó mucho en lanzarse a comer felicitando a la albina por su excelente trabajo, sonrojando levemente a la albina mientras volvía a sus tareas

Después de comer, el peli rosa se dirigió hacia el tablón de anuncios para ver una misión en específico, cuyo objetivo era desmantelar un gremio oscuro de poca monta, algo fácil, por lo que el peli rosa fue hacia donde estaban sus compañeros para mostrar la misión

 **Natsu:** Mirad esta misión, pagan bastante bien y es bastante cerca- dijo mientras a la rubia se le ponían los ojos como estrellas al ver la cantidad de dinero que pedían por el gremio oscuro, lo que significaba que si todo salía bien, no tendría a la dueña encima suya durante al menos medio año

 **Gray:** Lo siento, pero Juvia y yo hemos quedado en hacer una misión juntos- dijo mientras la peli azul aparecía de la nada con corazoncitos y abrazando posesivamente al nervioso stripper, que solo llevaba los pantalones

 **Juvia:** Gray-sama es tan amable- dijo la peli azul abrazada como un koala al stripper que estaba demasiado nervioso y sonrojado para hablar

Después de eso, el grupo formado por Natsu, Erza y Lucy fueron directos al encargo, mientras Happy se iría en una misión con Wendy, charle y Lissana para intentar conquistar a la gatita blanca tsundere

El gremio no había sido gran cosa para lo que pedían, los magos oscuros apenas pudieron defenderse del trío de magos, pese a que no estaban usando ni la mitad de su poder

 **Natsu:** Eso ha sido demasiado fácil- dijo aburrido el peli rosa cuando se fijó en el paraje que los rodeaba donde había un estanque muy bonito- eh chicas, ¿os gustaría hacer una acampada?- dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Erza:** Yo no veo ningún problema- dijo sonriente la peli roja

 **Lucy:** Por mí está bien, yo la renta no la tengo que pagar hasta la semana que viene- dijo la rubia con ganas de relajarse

El peli rosa sonrió de forma descaradamente macabra, la cual fue camuflada como una sonrisa normal, cosa que solo la peli roja pudo detectar

Al acampar y conseguir comida, estuvieron hablando de diferentes anécdotas de sus vidas, misiones anteriores, lo que hacían cuando no estaban juntos… etc.

Al caer la noche todos quedaron profundamente dormidos, Natsu en una tienda y las chicas en otra, no sin antes asegurarse de que ninguna amenaza humana o animal se atreviera a acercarse a menos de 300 metros, por lo que la noche iba a ser muy tranquila

O quizás no…

 **Empieza el lemon puro y duro**

La rubia dormía plácidamente en su parte de la cama cuando sintió unas leves sacudidas que con el pasar del tiempo, la acabaron despertandoal aumentar de intensidad

 **Lucy:** Erza… ¿Qué ocurre?...- dijo con somnolencia para después chillar aterrada y retroceder hacia atrás ante lo que veía

Y lo que veía la peli roja era nada más ni menos que a Erza vestida con ropa de bailarina arábica, la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, con un collar en su cuello y con una mordaza aparentemente de látex en su boca impidiéndole hablar mientras miraba a la rubia como si estuviera ida o drogada

Antes de que la rubia pudiera preguntar, la peli roja la agarró del brazo y la sacó hacia fuera de la tienda, donde se encontraba el peli rosa sentado en una silla traída por la peli roja en su equipaje, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos

La peli roja soltó a la rubia y se sentó de rodillas al lado del peli rosa que empezó a acariciarla como a un gatito

 **Lucy:** ¡Natsu, ¿qué está pasando?!¡ ¿Por qué Erza está vestida así?!- pensó alterada y confundida, la pobre no sabía lo que le vendría encima

El peli rosa sonrió levemente al sentir el miedo en la rubia

 **Natsu:** Lucy, Lucy, mi inocente Lucy- dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la rubia nerviosa por el acercamiento del peli rosa- creo que me toca enseñarte….- dijo levantando su mirada con una sonrisa extremadamente macabra- **…. Lo verdaderamente jodido que es el puto mundo-** Dijo finalmente mostrando esos ojos blancos con relleno negro a su alrededor, mientras el pelo adoptaba un tono rojo sangre, dándole al Slayer un aspecto perturbador

La rubia se había quedado sin habla al ver esos ojos, estaba asustada, perdón, aterrada, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo desde la batalla con Hades y la aparición de Acnologia tanto en Tenroujima como en el ataque de Tártaros

Por otra parte, su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse sin entender exactamente porqué, intentando por todos los medios que sus jugos no salieran de su interior y tuviera un orgasmo

El peli rojo estaba muy contento, la rubia era más fácil de lo que pensaba, aunque no dudo en guardar las llaves en un cofre aislado donde los espíritus no pudieran sentir cualquier energía peligrosa, no quería matar a los espíritus… de forma innecesaria

 **Natsu:** **Sentada de rodillas** \- dijo mientras la rubia asentía con lágrimas de terror y a la vez excitada- **Erza** \- dijo mientras la nombrada se levantaba de su sitio y con su magia invocó unas prendas muy parecidas a las suyas- cámbiate aquí mismo- dijo y la rubia sin rechistar y con lágrimas se desnudó, mientras sentía que una parte suya disfrutaba de hacerlo

El peli rojo sonrió al ver el trofeo que tenía enfrente de él, su cuerpo sin duda competía con la peli roja, pero tenía un poquito más de pechuga, solo un poco- **Levanta-** dijo mientras la rubia obedecía, quedando exactamente igual que la peli roja en vestimenta

El peli rojo, al igual que con la maga de armaduras, sacó sus tentáculos de sus brazos, los cuales desgarraban la carne sin que el sonriente demonio sintiese dolor alguno

Lucy se aterró al ver esas cosas salir del brazo de Natsu, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando estos la agarraron y le ataron los brazos a su espalda mientras le apretaban los pechos, poniendo a la rubia más caliente de lo que ya estaba

 **Lucy:** Natsu, por favor MMMPPHH- Dijo siendo amordazada por los mismos tentáculos que la ataron, a la vez que se formaba un collar con correa en su cuello, cuya cuerda acababa en la mano de Natsu

 **Natsu:** **De rodillas-** ordenó nuevamente y la rubia obedeció de nuevo

Con la mirada, el peli rojo llamó a su excitada mascota peli roja, la cual traía un cubo de metal, cosa que no le dio buena espina a la rubia, pero no podía hacer nada

Entonces, la peli roja empezó a ordeñar las tetas de la rubia provocando que gimiera, por extraño que parezca, de placer

 **Lucy:** MMMPHH, MMMMPPH "No, son muy sensibles, si esto sigue yo"- pensó intentando no perder la cabeza al ser ordeñada

El peli rosa miraba excitado y con una sonrisa a su nueva mascota

Lucy, su sexy y caliente vaca lechera

Al final la rubia no pudo más y acabó teniendo un orgasmo que la hizo caer al suelo mientras el peli rojo se bebía lo recolectado de la rubia y la peli roja Erza lamía su ración en un plato como si de un gatito se tratase

La rubia miró nuevamente a su compañero de equipo, que le empezó a chupar los pezones de forma muy lasciva y salvaje, poniendo increíblemente caliente a la rubia, la cual sentía que iba a perder la cabeza ante tantas sensaciones y emociones

Pero la cosa quedo ahí, ya que la peli roja empezó a meterle los dedos en el agujero de atrás, cogiendo totalmente desprevenida a la rubia

 **Lucy:** MMMPPPHH- Gimió la rubia mientras la peli roja miraba con fascinación el jugo de su compañera

El peli rosa entonces, le empaló su pene en el coño de la rubia, que no pudo evitar gemir con un poco de dolor al perder la virginidad de esta forma

 **Lucy:** "No lo entiendo…. Esto no debería gustarme… sin embargo, estoy cada vez más cachonda"- pensó la rubia mientras el peli rojo la embestía como una bestia en celo

Entonces la mordaza de la peli roja empezó a tomar la forma de un pene enorme que se clavó en el culo de la rubia

 **Lucy:** ¡MMMPPPHHH!- Gimió la peli rosa ante la sorpresa y el placer de ser penetrada en los dos agujeros

 **Natsu: ¿Te gusta esto verdad?, porque vamos a estar así sin parar toda la noche, mi sexy vaca lechera-** Dijo el peli rojo con lujuria al ver como la rubia perdía la cabeza- **Ups, se me olvidaba-** dijo mientras su cuerpo parecía dividirse en dos cuando de repente aparece otro Natsu idéntico al anterior sorprendiendo a la rubia- **¿Sorprendida verdad?, ¿no esperabas que tu maestro pudiera hacer eso cierto?-** Dijo sonriendo mientras la copia se iba a empalar a la peli roja, que gimió de lujuria al sentir el pene de su amo nuevamente **\- no es justo que tú te lleves toda la diversión, Erza también tiene que recibir su premio-** Dijo mientras la rubia giraba su cabeza para ver como la peli roja estaba con los ojos en blancos mientras el clon peli rojo le rompía el coño a pollazos duros

 **Lucy:** "Yo… yo ya no puedo más…. Me voy a corrrreeeeeerrrrrr"- pensó la rubia mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de fluidos al igual que sus compañeros

La rubia cayó tendida al suelo mientras el clon se follaba salvajemente a la peli roja que había enloquecido ante el placer

Entonces el peli rojo, en su forma original, se acercó a la rubia mientras la mordaza se abría

 **Natsu: Dime, ¿quién soy yo?-** Dijo son una sonrisa maligna mientras la rubia lo miraba como si hubiese visto a su príncipe azul

 **Lucy:** Usted es mi maestro, Natsu-sama- dijo la rubia llena de lujuria

 **Natsu:** **¿Y tú que eres Lucy?** \- Dijo con esa sonrisa lasciva

 **Lucy:** Yo… yo soy la vaca lechera personal de Natsu-sama, única y exclusivamente de Natsu-sama- dijo con más lujuria que antes

 **Natsu: ¿Y qué ruido hacen las vacas Lucy?-** Dijo sonriente

 **Lucy:** M… Moo- dijo la rubia mientras una especie de hechizo que lanzo el peli rosa rodeaba su cuello, impidiéndole hablar

 **Natsu:** **Muy bien Lucy-** Dijo sonriéndole como su antiguo yo hacía- **¿quieres que te meta mi polla** **dentro de ti nuevamente?-** Preguntó mientras la rubia se daba la vuelta

 **Lucy:** Mooo "Si Natsu-sama, se lo ruego"- Dijo la rubia totalmente cegada por la lujuria

 **Natsu: Que así sea-** Dijo empalando nuevamente el coño de la rubia, mientras la mordaza volvía a cubrirle la boca

 **Lucy:** MMMPPPHH, MMMMPPPH, MMMMPHH "MOOO, MOOO MOOOO"- Fue lo que pensaba la rubia mientras la lujuria la había invadido, convirtiéndola en la vaca personal del peli rojo

Durante varias horas, el peli rojo estuvo penetrando a sus mascotas durante toda la noche hasta casi hacerse de día, donde el trío se fue a la tiendo del peli rosa a descansar, obviamente las chicas abrazaban al peli rosa que estaba sonriente mirando al techo de su tienda de campaña mientras con sus manos agarraba el culo de las chicas, que gemían en sueños

El peli rosa entonces se fijó en las llaves de la rubia y una sonrisa con intenciones nada santas se formó en su cara

 **Natsu:** "Las espíritus de Lucy y Yukino están muy buenas ahora que lo pienso, tenerlas de mascotas sería una gran idea, siempre que el bigotes esté de acuerdo"- pensó el peli rosa- "Lo estará, no le queda otra"- pensó con malicia intentando no reír para no despertar sus mascotas

A la mañana siguiente, el peli rosa levantó a sus mascotas, que se acurrucaron en el de forma mimosa, haciéndole sonreír mientras les chupaba sus pezones excitándolas nuevamente

Pero, aunque al peli rosa le encantaría seguir con lo de anoche, tenían que volver al gremio para dar el informe de la misión y que no sospechasen de el

 **Natsu:** ¿Me preguntó si Mira hizo lo que le pedí?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Erza y Lucy se aferraban cada una a los brazos de su amo

En una habitación algo oscura, una albina de pelo largo vestía un traje de látex negro mientras miraba con una sonrisa a otra albina de pelo corto, la cual estaba atada y con una mordaza de bola roja en la boca que respiraba agitadamente y babeando

 **Mira:** ¿Te gusta lo que te hago Lissana-chan?- dijo masajeando la intimidad de la chica, la cual se puso muy caliente

 **Lissana:** Mmpph- gimió la albina en señal de aprobación haciendo sonreír a su hermana mayor

 **Mira:** ¿Te gustaría que Natsu-sama fuera el que te tocara?- dijo la albina con una sonrisa

 **Lissana:** Mmpph, Mmpph- gimió en señal de aprobación y excitación debido a que su hermana le estaba apretando las tetas a la vez que se las chupaba

 **Mira:** Sabes muy bien Lissana-chan, a Natsu-sama le encantará probarte- dijo la albina con una sonrisa excitando a su hermana, que no podía impedir que los fluidos internos saliesen de su coño- Oh Natsu-sama, mi hermana y yo la esperamos con ansias

El peli rosa, que ya estaba llegando al gremio, sonrió al sentir que su tercera mascota estaba haciendo un buen trabajo mientras liberaba a las chicas del látex y a Lucy le quitaba el hechizo que la hacía mugir para que no hubiera sospechas

Una vez dentro, la cosa estaba como siempre, peleas, mesas volando, Cana bebiendo barriles de cerveza sin conocimiento, Juvia junto al stripper

Si, perecía que todo estaba bien

 **Gray:** Oye antorcha, vamos a pelear y demostrar quién de los dos es el más fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante al peli rosa el cuál le sonrió

 **Natsu:** Me encantaría princesa, pero acabo de llegar y debo reportarle la misión al viejo ya que las chicas están algo cansadas del viaje- dijo señalando a Lucy y a Erza que estaban apoyadas en la barra

 **Gray:** Tuvo que haber sido una misión difícil- dijo sorprendido de ver a la peli roja en ese estado

 **Natsu:** Un poco- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el anciano para hablar con él no sin antes ir a la barra y hablar con la camarera albina

 **Mira:** Esta noche estará todo listo "amo"- dijo lo último para que solo el peli rosa lo escuchara

 **Natsu:** Perfecto- dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa lasciva dirigiéndose ahora sí a hablar con el maestro

 **Natsu:** "Mis planes están hiendo a la perfección, solo espero que Mavis no aparezca por aquí en un tiempo, de lo contrario lo puede joder todo"- pensó seriamente antes de reportar la misión al maestro del gremio

En otra parte del mundo, la primera maestra Mavis estaba nuevamente encarando al mago oscuro más temido de la historia, Zeref

 **Zeref:** Parece que lo ha hecho- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa amarga

 **Mavis:** Eso parece- dijo seriamente la rubia

 **Zeref:** ¿No vas a detenerle?- dijo con esa sonrisa melancólica

 **Mavis:** El único que tiene alguna posibilidad contra él eres tú- dijo seria la rubia

 **Zeref:** En realidad, yo tampoco puedo hacer mucho- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia que arqueaba una ceja- se ha hecho mucho más fuerte que antes, más que yo, puede que no tenga posibilidades- dijo melancólico

 **Mavis:** Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes Zeref- dijo un poco enfadada la rubia- siempre esperando a que otro te arregle lo que tú has destrozado ¿Por qué no te haces responsable de una vez de tus errores?

 **Zeref:** Sigues siendo esa niña que conocí hace tiempo Mavis- dijo enfadando un poco más a la rubia

 **Mavis:** Pues esta niña a diferencia tuya, se intenta hacer responsable de sus errores- dijo bastante enfadada- además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que él va a acabar contigo?- dijo la rubia haciendo sonreír al mago oscuro

 **Zeref:** Lo hará, es lo que quiero, y sé que lo hará

 **Mavis:** ¿Después de haber intentado matar a sus seres queridos?, no Zeref, él te hará sufrir, y puede incluso, que te condene a un castigo mayor al que tú mismo te impusiste- dijo retirándose del lugar- el ya no es el chico que conocías, te hará vivir un infierno peor del que ya has vivido- dijo llorando- y eso me duele mucho- dijo con muchas lágrimas antes de irse

El mago oscuro tenía un semblante triste en la cara, pero decidido mientras miraba la luna llena dentro de un bosque que el mismo sin querer había destruido

 **Zeref:** Sé qué harás lo correcto para que ellos vivan, verdad ¿Natsu?- dijo mirando al cielo esperando que sus palabras fuesen ciertas

Pero quizás, el mago oscuro se esté confiando demasiado

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo ¿tenéis preguntas que hacerme sobre esta historia? si es así dejármelas en vuestros comentarios, también aceptaré ideas para hacer esta historia más larga. Y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
